The beginning of the End
by Angel Evans Melody
Summary: Another Lucy runs away fanfic, who will save her and teach her new magic? Make her stronger than before? And who will miss her the most? A certain salamander perhaps?
1. Chapter 1

**hello! It's my first Fairy Tail fanfic so I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: never have never will...**

Lucy P.O.V

I sat at the far table in te corner if the guild, watching everyone party. Ever since Lisanna's "Triumphant return from the dead" FOUR MONTHS AGO, my team has been ignoring me greatly. At first it was just the team. Now it's the whole guild, except for Levy, Gajeel, Wendy, Happy (sometimes), Lisanna (not like I want her to. I can't be mad at her! She's to nice!) and the master. They have completely forgotten me, they take Lisanna on all types of jobs, patting her on the back every time the finish. It's like a slap in the face.

I look over to see Team Natsu walking up the stairs to the second floor, going into a room and shutting the door behind them. 'Great! Now is my chance to talk to them all together!' I think walking up the stairs. I stop outside the door when I hear my name.

"-yes but she's just that much weaker than Lisanna!" Says a voice, I identified as Natsu's. I gasped silently. How could he?

"I understand that too, it may be what's best for our safety and hers." says Erza. How could she say that?!

"Guys! You shouldn't do this! Lucy-chan is your team mate!" Says Lisanna in an angry voice.

"Lisanna you have to know that Lucy isn't really the strongest Wizard in Fairy Tail. In fact she may be the weakest." Says Gray. I clench my fists. Gray too? I relax a moment, they're right. I AM weak. I need to be stronger, than I shall return. The room is silenced.

"Who's going to tell her?" Asks Erza. I open the door. They all look shocked.

"No need, I heard the whole thing." I say on the verge of tears. "How could you?!" I scream. I run out and sprint back home. Leaving them there. Leaving them all behind.

I take a shower and relax into my pjs. I lock all the windows and doors. I never have, but I don't feel like seeing Natsu, or anyone. I sit on the edge of my bed, tears fall down my face. There is a bright glow from my keys and out comes, Loke. I sniffle, drying my tears.

"Loke *hic* I didn't summon you." I say. Giving my best brave face. He sits down next to me.

"I know princess, I'm here on my own magic. I heard about everything, I sensed your sorrow." He says putting his arms around me. I cry into his shoulder.

"I don't get it? Why?" I cry.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that we will be here with you, every step you take to get stronger." He confirms. More bright lights pop up. All my celestial spirit are standing in from of me. Even Aquarius! I look at them in awe.

"We will help you, Miss Lucy!" They say in unison. I cry more tears, tears of joy.

"T-thank you so much." And in that flash, they are gone. I get into bed with the same thought playing in my mind. 'I WILL be stronger', I think before drifting off to sleep.

Natsu P.O.V (after Lucy falls asleep.)

I walk up to Lucy's apartment, I jump up next to the window and try to open it but it's locked. I roll my eyes and look down to see a sleeping Lucy. If I listen carefully I can hear her say, "I will become stronger." In her sleep. I think for awhile before jumping down. I'll explain tomorrow.

*THE NEXT DAY*

Lucy P.O.V

I woke up early, earlier than anyone else and made my way to the guild. Only Mirajane was there, wiping tables.

"Mira, is master here?" I asked. She nodded and pointed up stairs without giving me a second glance. "Thanks." I walk up the stairs and knock on the door.

"Come In." Says the master. I walk in and bow.

"Hi master," I say in a false cheery tone.

"Good morning Lucy what brings you here this early?" He asks. I take a deep breath.

"I would like to quit the guild." I say, he takes a sharp breath.

"Are you sure child? Why?" He asks.

"I've been basically ignored by my fellow guild members and kicked off my team because...I'm to weak." A single tear alls down my face. "I would like to leave and come back when I am stronger. Please remove my mark." I say practically crying.

"My child! Are you positive?!" He says standing up.

"Please!" I say holding out my hand, fresh tears running down my face. Master has tears running down his face.

"Very well," he waves his hand over mine as the seal disappears. I bow.

"Thank you master, I will be back." I promise. I hug him, he's a little startled then hugs me back. "You must promise me that you can not tell a soul. Wait a few months to see if they catch on, tell them I went on a solo mission for jewels, alright?"

"Of course child, anything in your best wishes." He says keeping in his tears.

"Good by, master." I say before leaving. Walking down the stairs, Mira looks at me, before Turing back to her work. I walk back home an packed a bag filled with my clothes, then I wrote three letters. One for the Guild, one for Team Natsu and one just for Levy, Gajeel and Wendy.

Dear my Guild,

If you have found this letter, by now it may have been a few months. You may or may not have noticed that I'm not in the guild as often, that is because I have left. I no longer would like to be weak, I know you all think so. I have left and I will return when I feel fitted. I'm so sorry I left you with just a note, a personal good by would be to painful. Please don't look for me. I beg of you.

I love you all,  
Lucy Heartfilia.

Next I wrote Wendy's, Gajeel and Levy's.

Dearest Friends,

Like I said, please don't look for me. I assume you understand why I left. I wrote you each a little note;

Wendy, you and Carla keep trying to get better! I know you an make it to S-class! Carla keep trying with your Future Sight! You went from friend to sister. I love you both. Best of luck!

Levy, my best friend and sister. Keep living on, don't worry about me, my novel should be in my second drawer to the left okay? Read it and when I return I expect a review! Good luck with Gajeel! I love you Levy!

Finally, Gajeel. Thank you for being there for me always, an protecting me. When I one back I promise I will be protecting you! Keep everyone in check for me, okay? Thanks so much.

Love,  
Lucy Heartfilia. (Bunny girl)

The last one, my Ex-team.

Dear,  
Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lisanna and Happy.

I'm going to give you each a little piece of my thoughts.

Gray, my brother. You have been there for me and helped me in those crazy times on our quests. You have protected and treated me like a sister. I will never forget you. P.S give Juvia a chance okay?

Erza, you're beautiful and brave. I hope that you remain this strong. Try to keep Natsu and Gray from fighting. I loved you like a sister and I hope that you never forget our time an keep your head held high.

Happy, my little neko friend. Please stay happy. You have been so kind from me, even when your calling me weird or fat. I will never forget you ever. Keep your head up, I will come back, hopefully.

Lisanna, I have no reason to be mad at you, you have been to kind to me so don't think it was your fault. It's not. You are the kindest person I know. Good luck with Natsu, my friend.

Natsu, I'm so sorry for being in your way. I will become stronger so you don't see me as weak any longer. You were like my brother, my protector and possibly one of my best friends. I hope to see you again in the future, Natsu.

Love, your friend,

Lucy Heartfilia.

On the last letter tears were falling down my face and staining the pages. I folded up the papers and put them in envelops putting them on my bed before closing the door behind me.

**well? What did you think? Please review if you'd like, have a great New Year minna!**


	2. A new teacher, from an old mission

**While I'm at it here's chapter 2 also! Again, never will own Fairy Tail, please, I hope you all enjoy this!**

I didn't know where to go so I took a train to the Colona (made that up, I think...) just a few towns over from Magnolia, a seven hour train ride. It was long and boring, no one to sit and make me laugh. A single tear ran down my face as I fell asleep.

The train came to a screeching hair as I got up sleepily and left the train. With no where to go I headed to the edge of Colona where they had a quiet beach. I stuck my feet in the water, it felt nice.  
"Are you troubled child?" Said a voice.

"W-who's that?" I said turning around.

"It's me, I am in the water. No, I am the water," the water started to twirl into the form of a human. I gasped.

"Who are you?"

"Don't be afraid Lucy Heartfilia, my name is Ur."

"Ur? You mean you're Gray's teacher? That's impossible, y-you died." Ur chuckled.

"No Lucy, I melted into the water and became one with the next element. I have heard that you want to become stronger yes?"

I nodded, "yes I do! A-are you going to teach me?"

"I will, you have a determined heart and soul. I will teach you the magic of ice, an water." Lucy gasped.

"Thank you Master Ur! Thank you!" Ur chuckled.

"First lesson, clothes go off. If you want to know ice and water, you must be one with ice and water."

I stood there frozen, all red from embarrassment. "I'm not taking off my clothes!" Ur started to summon some water, putting it over my head.

"Come on Lucy, it's that or get soaked. Clothes and all."

I sighed stripping down to my bra and panties. I stepped into the water. "It's freezing cold!" I screamed.

"You need to be one." She urges. I nod and go deeper. Good bumps rise along my spine. "Good, good. Now, let all your emotions flow through you, let the water take its course. Then control it." I take a deep breath. I thought about Natsu, the team, being cut off. I blood boiled. I felt the water churn around me, it started up my leg, reaching my hips, stomach. I felt a pain and dropped my concentration.

"That was good to start Lucy. Very good. We still need work but, it's a very good start."

I nodded. "Master, were do I live for this time?"

"There is an old house up in that island, no people and the house is abandon you may live there for the time being." I nodded again and started to swim to the island.

Reaching the island my arms and legs were exhausted as I slowly reached the old house. I set up my sleeping bag and other things, snuggling into my bag. Morning came as fast as I slept. Water dropped on my face, I awoke up to the water version of Ur.

"Come on Lucy! Up and at em'!"

"Five more minutes!" Water splashed up on my face. I sat up. "Uh Ur!"

She laughed, "we have a long way to go."

**I hope you enjoyed the second chapter! Review if you'd like! **


	3. This is where you've been!

**Hey minna! Chapter three is here! Big big shout out to sin84 who was my first reviewer and had nothing but positive comments! Thank you so much! Disclaimer: not in a million years...whatevs (＞人＜****;)**

*SEVRAL MONTHS LATER*

"Are you ready Lucy?"

"Hai Master Ur!"

Ur started to control the water around me, making it into large snakes, going to attack me. Again in my bra and underwear in the freezing water, it didn't faze me anymore though.

"Water Marionette!" I cry, allowing the water to come to my control I stepped on the water, using it as stepping stones. I made the same snakes of water, "ice make, daggers!" I cried, many daggers came out of a magic portal they shot into the water, "Freeze!" I cried. The water snakes froze, then I used my water snakes to destroy hers. I took a panting breath. Ur smiled.

"You are ready, my child." She said.

Natsu P.O.V

Something is off, there is no colour. No, smile or laugh. What's missing...? Levy walked in and went up to gramps. "Is she back yet? It's been months where is she!?" Levy cried. Gajeel had to come over and pry her off gramps.

"Levy! Face it! She's not coming home," Gajeel yelled. Levy bursted out into tears with Wendy. I don't get it what is every body so worked up about. Then I noticed, there was no perky blond, no happy smile. No Lucy.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked Levy. She looked up at me with utter disgust.

"Where's Lucy? WHERE'S LUCY?!" She yelled, "she left months ago! On a solo mission and you haven't even noticed!" I blinked at Levy's sudden outburst. Lucy...left? No, she wouldn't leave and not tell us. I went up to the Master.

"Where IS Lucy?" I asked. The master had a single tear fall.

"Wouldn't you know, child?" He asked. I blinked again.

"What do you mean?"

The master let out a sigh. "She has left." He sighed.

"What...?"

"Lucy has left fairy tail!" He yelled. The guild went silent. The master started crying. I was silent.

"Why? Why would she leave?" I asked myself.

"It was your fault!"screamed Levy as she stormed up to me.

"Levy I don't-" SMACK! Levy strikes me across the face.

"You made her leave!" She yelled as she ran out, Gajeel and Wendy quickly following. I looked over at Erza and Gray, both had there heads down.

"No! Lucy wouldn't leave without saying goodby! She's probably at her apartment!" I stated. Running there with Erza, Happy and Gray on my heels. I ran up the stairs and through the door. Checking her room first. It was neat and had a fine layer of dust. Along with three letters. I called them in here.

I opened up the first one that said "to my guild." I almost cried. I skipped the one to Levy, Gajeel and Wendy and went to the one for us only. I read it and started to cry, tears rolled down my face.

Erza sat on the bed with her head in her hands. Gray leaned up on the wall tears falling down his face. And Happy. Stood there with clenched fists not moving. The page was ripples in certain places.

"She cried writing this letter." I stated. The silence continued. "We should look for her." Erza and Gray nodded. And we left to the guild.

"We found letters." Stated Erza standing on a table, she read each one over again. By the end the guild was in tears. Mira was bawling.

"I'm sorry Lucy! I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"We new to search for her!" Natsu called.

"YEAH!" Called the rest if the guild. Filling out the guild in a rush. The master sighed.

"Bring her home," he cried.

(Back to Lucy P.O.V)

A lot has changed since I left. I am stronger, better, possibly curvier. I changed my Alice In Wonderland blond hair for charcoal black like Master Ur's along with green coloured contacts. I changed my crop tops and mini skirts for jean shorts, fishnets, combat boots and a white tank top. It was all a disguise to make sure no one could recognize me. I go by Layla now. The name of my mother, last name is Aqua. A little cliché but it fits. "What do you mean, ready?"

She smiled, "ready to move to the next magic stage, fire dragon magic. With igneel." Igneel?! Amazing, that's Natsu's teacher.

"Follow the water my student, to Igneel." She said pointing down across the horozon. I bowed.

"Thank you, Master Ur."

"This is for you..." She said handing me a necklace made of ice, "it's magic, never melts, isn't cold. It will remember you of our time. It was a small ice chain and heart. "Remember who you are Luce Heartfilia." I smiled a little. Before using my water marionette to walk on the water, following the the way that Ur pointed out.

I walked until I hit an island. A large red dragon greeted me.  
"Lucy Heartfilia, I will teach you the ways of fire dragon magic, if you would like." I nodded, he crouched down. "Get on my back, I will take you to the mountains." I obliged climbing on his back as he sped to the mountains. "Your training begins today, child."

Natsu P.O.V

We went to the farthest lands of Earthland. No Lucy. I clenched my fists. "WHERE ARE YOU LUCY!" I yelled. Erza places her hand on my shoulder.

"Face it Natsu, she's far gone."

"It's all my fault..." I sobbed. Erza steered me back to the train station. "Lucy...my Lucy...is gone." Erza raised an eyebrow, but let it go.

We returned to the guild, empty handed. Everyone's head hung low. It was all our fault, but more my fault. Happy won't even look at me. It was a sad moment in our lives. No one ate, or drank, we say there silent. Mourning over our loss. I will find you Lucy.

**so..? How was this one? Be honest, thank you all for following and fav-info my story, it means a lot. Thanks to everyone who sticking it out and waiting on some of my unfinished stories too! You guys rock!**


	4. Goodbyes and back again

**Hello again! I already finished the story but I'm putting the chapters up bit by bit (^_−)− so please enjoy an extra long chapter 4!**

*five years later*

Lucy P.O.V

"Fire dragon roar!" Cries Kara, spitting searing flames at me.

"Ice make infinite shield!" I say as a large ice wall come between me and the fire. I drop the wall and eat all the fire I can. Kara blinks. "Shit." She murmurs. I blow it back at her as she is hit and pressed up against the wall.

"Water celebration!" I call as large canon of water hits her. "Time ark final blow!" I say, time slows for everything but me as I grab me sheathed thigh knife and press it to Kara's neck. "And that's, how time magic works, it's all about...well timing." I shrug. Kara gasps.

"Lu-chan! Your so amazing with your magic!" She gushes. Kara showed up on the island a year after I did, she's a few years younger but has impressive magic skill in lost, fire and a little time magic.I have changed my look again, now instead of black hair I have red streaks also, to remind me of our time here. Igneel wanders up to us in his human form.

"Girls are you all packed and ready for your trip tomorrow?"

"Yes Master Igneel," we say in unison, Kara pulling her long light brown hair into a ponytail. We pick up our bags and bring them to the cave where we live.

"Lu? Is Fairy Tail a nice guild?" She asks quietly. I nod. Remembering all the good times.

"It's a family guild, you will be treated like you lived there your whole life." I sigh. She smiled with joy. "But remember, I'm not Lucy, my name is Layla. Okay." She nods.

"Good night Layla-chan."

"Good night Kara."

I woke up bright and early the next morning, to get some training in before we leave. I go outside an start to punch a large boulder. My fists scream pain, I do this until scarlet red starts dripping down my palms and on the boulder. I do a little healing magic and it's good as new. Igneel is already up, watching me.

"Do you do this exercise because if pain? Or remembrance?" He asks.

"Neither, I do it because I want to get stronger," I lie, it was because of remembrance. I liked to see the pretty red colour, that specific shade of scarlet reminded me of Erza's hair, and all she had done for me. Igneel sighed.

"Very well, Kara is ready to leave. It is time to return. To Fairy Tail."

I nod and grab my things, shouldering my bag.

"These are for you, my queen." He says handing me a box containing a set of earrings shaped like flames, he gives a necklace to Kara. Him calling me queen is an on running thing we have, I have stayed here for so long that most dragons respect and look up to me. Kinda making me their "queen" I have also trained with Gajeel and Wendy's dragons in iron and wind dragon slayer magic. I would say, I am ready to return.

"Lucy, I have masked your scent so Natsu does not know who you are." Igneel said, "are you both ready?" We nod, he smiles then looks at me, "go ahead Lucy."

"Teleportation! Third demential rift!" A deep purple magic circle forms below Kara and I, we start to disappear. "Good by master! Thank you!" I say before we are completely gone.

We appear in an alley, I peak out and notice that we are in the alley outside my old apartment. I sigh, oh the nostalgia. "Ready Kara?" I ask. She nods. "Lets go."

We walk down a very familiar Street, soon reaching Fairy Tail. I think about knocking then shrug, opening the door Kara an I step in and I walk straight to the master's office. I knock on the door, "come in." He says. I take Kara and walk through the door. "It's been to long my child." He says. I'm taken back.

"You must be mistaken, my name is Layla." I say.

"You can't fool your own master Lucy," he tsk's. "Layla was the name of your mother" he says, tears are rolling down my far as I run to him.

"Master! I missed you!" I say, hugging him. I look at him in the eyes, "if you tell anyone I'm here, it will be ruined. I came to get a fresh start, an that's what I'll do."

"Alright child as you wish, it's time to introduce you to the guild." He says we nod and follow out. Master stands on the bar, "quiet!" The talking continues, "QUIET!" Silence. They all turn to face us. "These two young girls had just joined the guild, step up and tell them about yourselves." Kara walks up first.

"Hi my name it Kara Nightguard, I specify in most types of lost and fire magic." She says shyly. I step up next.

"My name is L-" I was about to say Lucy but stopped myself. "My name is Layla Aqua. I specify in fire, ice, water, time, transportation and celestial magic." I know saying celestial at the end was a risk, but, I needed to. Master claps his hands together,

"Lets get some guild marks for you two." He smiles taking out the stamp.

"Red please, right here." I say pointing just above my heart.

"I'll take deep purple on my left shoulder please." Kara smiles. After that we sit at the bar and Erza begins to stares at me for a long time before pushing her way to the front and hugging me. My eyes go wide, when she looks at me she sees the horror if my face, it's screaming, "don't do the please!" She backs away.

"I'm sorry, you look like someone I knew. A girl named Lucy."

Kara pipes up, "hey Layla? We knew a girl named Lucy too right?" She asks nonchalantly. I nod.

"She washed up on our island a few years ago, we taught her what we knew. She was stronger than I thought. She could summon five celestial spirits at a time...that girl never gave up, trained impossible long hours. Then on day, she up and left. Without saying a good by." I say sadly. It's true, the Lucy they knew is long gone, doubtfully every coming back. The whole guild looked down, I saw guilt and sadness. I can't believe they still feel bad after almost six years. Erza takes my hand and drags me outside into an alley way.

She looks at me with the scariest look she has. I doesn't faze me anymore. She stops, takes a breath and hugs me. "I can't believe your home...Lucy." She sobs. "I'm so sorry, we underestimated you. Please come back." I stroke her head.

"I'm sorry Erza, Lucy Heartfilia is gone. Layla has taken her place now." I say. She nods an lets me go.

"You are welcome back in our group anytime."

"I'm sorry, but Kara and I work solo."

"Understandable, Layla." We walk back inside and the guild looks at us. I shrug and walk up to the bar. Where Natsu comes up to me.

"Layla! Lets fight to see who's strongest!" He yells in my ear. I then turn to him with a look that would send Erza running.

"Did you just scream in my ear...?" I ask in a deathly tone.

"N-no...?"

I sigh, "fine lets fight. I won't go easy on you though." I say looking at Kara.

Kara sighs, "Layla cut him some slack, he doesn't need it." I chuckle.

"Well I'm not going to be beaten by a girl!" He gloats. I turn to him.

"Wrong move." Squeaks Kara. I grab Natsu by the scarf an drag him outside, throwing him to the ground.

"So, beaten by a girl hm? Enjoy your breath, because it will be you last." I say. Natsu rolls his eyes.

"Fire dragon roar!" He says spewing flames at me, I don't move.

"Ice make infinite shield." A large shield come between me and the flames. Moving with grace and speed I end up behind him. "Water celebration.(disclaimer I stole that from and anime called Sekerai, I don't own that or that move)" I say as a canon of water sprays Natsu from behind. He hits the wall and falls over. He gets back up an punches me in the stomach, hard enough for me to hit the river bed. 'Wrong move,' I smirk. I pop up from the water. "Water Marionette!"I start to walk on the water, creating a giant wave as I do. I flick my hand toward Natsu, and water hurdles at him. When the water fades he is on the groin gasping for breath. Kara walks up to him.

"Told you" she smiles. The whole guild stands there open mouthed.

"Come on Kara, lets get home." I say she smiles and follows me back to the apartment. I see one window open. I jump up and through the window. Kara following suit. "My spirits need a little work out," I say to Kara, she nods. I open six gates all at once. Ya I'm that strong now. Loki, Virgo, Taurus, Aries, Cancer and Sagerterious. They all pop up in front of me.

"You guys need to stretch a little, why don't we work out back?" I smile. They nod before heading behind the apartment complex into the forest.

**Well, I'm going to stop there for the time being, I'm 98% sure I'll post again tomorrow! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to leave comments in the review box! （≧∇≦）**


	5. So this is you?

**Ohayo minna! This is a very long chapter filled with multiple things that happen, okay? Oh and for those who thought Lisanna wasn't crazy wellllll...oops. Any who, please enjoy chapter 5 of The beginning or the end!**

Natsu P.O.V

I follow Layla back to her home. She stops as Luce's old home! I keep hidden as watched her jump through Lucy's window with Kara in tow. I climbed up a few minutes after them. I watch as Layla pulled out six celestial keys an called them all at the same time! But what shocked me is that they were all Lucy's old spirits.

Then it hit me. Layla...Lucy...Layla...Lucy...Layla IS Lucy! I followed her through the forest until she stopped at a clearing. "Ice make, targets!" She said flicking her hand. Dozens of targets appeared. She laughed, "Natsu, I know you're there." I came out from behind the tree.

"It's been a long time. Lucy." I said. She freezes.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't know who or why you keep thinking that." She says coldly.

"Come on Luce don't fool me, you still have your same celestial spirits," I says pointing behind me.

"What spirits?" She ask turning to see nothing behind her. I blink, no that's not what happened, they were just here! "Sorry Natsu, sleep!" She commands. I feel dizzy. Slowly things start to go black then...nothing.

Lucy P.O.V

Ahhh that was to close! Loki pops back out and takes one look at Natsu unconscious on the ground. "Sleep magic?" He guesses. I nod picking Natsu up off the ground.

"Sorry guys, I'm gonna have to cut this short. I have to make up some lie to Natsu." I sigh. "Tomorrow! No doubt!" I say giving Loki a thumbs up. He sighs and nods.

"Of course Hime, I'll see you tomorrow then, it's a date!" He winks before leaving. Perv. Kara Helps me put Natsu into my bed.

"He should be up soon, the spell wasn't strong." I shrug. "I'll just say I found him passed out in front if my house." I smirk. But Kara isn't listen. She's staring at my necklace and earrings. "What?" I say.

"They're glowing..." She mumbles. I take them off and touch them softly. Two orbs appear in front of me. One red, one blue. "What on Earthland...?" Two figures appeared. Soon they became very clear. "Mistress Ur! Master Igneel!" I cried.

"Hello my student," greeted Ur.

"Queen Lucy." Said Igneel. He looked over, "Is that Natsu?"

"Yes but he's out cold. I hit him with a sleep spell." I say. Igneel nods. "How is this possible?" I gasp. Ur chuckled.

"It's part of our gift to you, so we can call you if there's trouble." Ur explains. I smile widely.

"This is great!" Kara grinned.

"We just wanted to try but we must be going now my Queen." Said Igneel. I waved good by as the orbs disappeared back into the jewelry. Natsu shifted in his sleep.

"He's waking up." I warned Kara. She nodded and hid my celestial keys. Natsu woke up in a blur.

"Why am I here?" He mumbled sleepily.

"You passed out in front of my house. So I brought you in." I shrugged.

"I-what? Why?" He asked.

"I don't know Natsu!" I said rather harshly. I stepped back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it so harshly." I looked at the time. "It's late,get some sleep Natsu." I said going to the bathroom to change. I came back and Natsu was fast asleep in my bed. That brought back memories. But I'm not mad, I'm actually happy. I sighed and laid next to him falling asleep. He threw his arm over my waist, I blushed.

"Lucy..." He mumbled. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

*the next day*

I woke up and carefully moved Natsu's hand off my waist. I can't believe that happened! I actually slept in the same bed as Natsu, maybe I could- Lucy! No! That ship sailed a long time ago. I got dressed and shoved Natsu. "Wake up! It's time to go to the guild!" I yelled at him.

Natsu woke up, "I fell asleep here? Oh no, Lisanna's probably worried." He mumbled. Lisanna? Oh don't tell me...

"You and Lisanna? The white haired chick?" I asked.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend, why? Jealous?" He taunted.

"Me? Ha! Never!" I lied. Ouch, that hurt. Him and Lisanna? My chances are done. Goodbye, Natsu.

"Alright." He said, kind of...depressed?! He hoped out the window and off to the guild. "See you there!" He waved. I waved back and sighed.

"When will I learn?" I laugh, before taking Kara's hand and leaving toward the guild. I opened the door to see the whole guild looking at me.

"What?" I asked. Lisanna came up to me.

"Hey Layla! Can we talk?" She asked merrily.

"Sure, what of?"

"Outside?" She said taking my hand and leading me to an alley.

"So Lisanna what's up?"

"So I heard...Natsu stayed at your house?" She asked.

"Hm? Oh ya, he passed out in front of my house, I picked him up and brought him in. He woke a up a few hours later. It was late so I told him he could stay." I shrugged. Her hand turned into a bears paw as she punches the wall next to my head. Didn't see that coming.

"Stay. Away. From. Natsu." She hissed. She brought back her fist and it connected with my face. She laughed. So the good girl was an act? Well played.

"Is this the game you want to play Lisanna?" I said wiping the blood off my lip. "Fine. Water celebration!" The water hit Lisanna's small body with such force it knocked her back into a stream. She sputtered out water. And growled.

"Lioness transformation!" She turned into a tiger and charged at me. I easily side stepped. Not wanting to get involved in a petty fight like this.

"Lisanna stop!" I screamed at her as she charged at me again. I groaned grabbing her scruff and pushing her into a wall. "Lisanna get a grip! I will never love Natsu!" I screamed. She transformed back and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"Be careful, or your secret may slip. Lucy Heartfilia." She hissed. I was taken back.

"How did you-" I stammered.

"Ways."

"Crazy bitch." I mumbled. Natsu came out along with the rest if the guild.

"Layla! Lisanna! What are you doing?" He asked. Lisanna started to cry fake tears.

"Natsu! Layla attacked me in the alley! I don't know why!" She sobbed. Natsu looked at me in disgust.

"Layla? What the hell?!" He yelled holding Lisanna in his arms. I broke, snapped. I couldn't take it.

"Natsu! You're such an idiot! All this time and-ugh..." I couldn't do it. Master came up and took my hand.

"Come Layla. I need you for a minute." He said taking my hand and leading me to his office. I look back to see Lisanna in the arms of Natsu. Typical. When in his office he sits me down. "Now listen. There has been a rogue dragon terrorizing towns. It keeps looking for one thing. The Queen of dragons." He says. My expression changes. Why would a dragon be looking for...me?

"Okay, why is he looking for me? Do you know?" I ask, he shakes his head.

"As the queen we, the ten magic saints thought you might." I shake my head.

"I'll contact my masters and warn them. How much time do I have to prepare fairy tail?" I ask emotionless.

"3-5 days." He replies sadly. I clench my fists. I should have known something like this would happen.

"I'll get right on it." I say getting up.

"Good luck, Lucy." He whispers. I smile and do the fairy tail sign. A number one with my hand in the air.

"For fairy tail," I say back.

"For fairy tail." He sobs. I walk out and stand on the railing. Kara races next to me.

**well? How was it? Good, bad or mediocre?if you have any comments click the review box and tell me your thoughts! Thanks!**


	6. Secrets revealed! Fight the dragon!

**Gomensaiiiii Minna! I know its been a few days so forgive me! Read on!**

"Listen up please." I say. They ignore me, keeping ok doing what they're doing. "LISTEN!" I scream. They all turn to me. "In a few days, Magnolia will be attacked by a new enemy. A rogue dragon." Most gasp. I nod, "in these next days I, along with Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel. Will train you all how to...defeat an opponent such as this." I say swallowing hard. There silence then an outburst of : "why should we listen to you?" "You hurt Lisanna?" And "you bluffing!" I was about to respond when there was aloud "QUIET!" The guild turned to see Erza, standing on a table.

"We either listen to Layla and heed her warnings or watch Magnolia go up in flames!" She said walking toward me and standing next to me. Gray does the same, Levy, Wendy, Gajeel, Carla, Jet and Droy, Cana and soon the whole guild except for Lisanna and Natsu.

"How can we trust you after what you did to Lisanna?" Nastu says.  
I sigh.

"You can't." I say jumping down from the railing in front of him. "Just, these people need to be taught. If you don't help, innocent lives are lost! One persons can make a difference Natsu!" I said. He let out a sigh.

"I'm in!" he gave me a goofy grins and thumbs up.

"Great! Lisanna?"

"Fine." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, the first thing you need to know in taking down a dragon is it's weak spot. If you can find it, a wound, a chink in his scales anything! Hit it with all the magic you've got. Next were going to divide into four groups. Surrounding it, making sure it doesn't move any further is our main priority. I'm going to teach you a teqnique-" and so it began. Days of vigorous training began.

*time skip 4 days!*

"Is everyone clear and ready in what they're suppose to do?"

"I take the team East with Levy." Gajeel said

"Erza, Carla and I take the west side." Squeaked Wendy.

"I'm taking South with Lisanna." Grinned Natsu.

"And in taking my team North with Kara. We don't know what we're up against just yet so wait and study it's movements, it's attacks. Is it slow? Fast? Wait and see, then attack all you've got unless I give the signal of retreat or defeat got it?" I asked. They all nodded, "alright! For Fairy Tail!" I said putting my hand up in the fairy tail sign.

"For Fairy Tail!" The cheered.

"Now get rest, you're going to need all your strength and magic." I say. They all turn around and head home. Once they're all gone I look at Kara, "lets brief Igneel and Ur." She nods and taps the necklace she had on and I tapped mine. Two figures appeared.

"How are things girls?" Asks Ur.

"The enemy is still moving, any idea as to who it is?" Asked Kara. Igneel shook his head.

"We don't know, to many of the dragons are roaming in different places, it's hard to pin down one." He sighed.

"I guess we'll see tomorrow." I sighed. They nodded.

"Are they all trained and ready?" Asked Ur.

"Not as much as I'd like but they have the basics." I said

"Get some rest my queen, you will need it if you want to go full requip." Igneel warned, I nodded,

"Goodnight Master Igneel, Mistress Ur. Fair well." I sighed before waving my hand through the orbs, making them disappear. "Get ready Kara, tomorrow is a war like you will never see." She gulps an nods.

"I'm ready Lucy."

*the next day*

I woke up refreshed, I was ready. I got ready in my dragon hunting gear. Skin right black pants and long sleeve V-neck shirt, all iron armour light as a feather. I stuffed a iron sword over my shoulder and my electric whip on my side. I put all my celestial keys on my side covering them with my shirt, 'just in case' I thought. I walked to the guild to see everyone ready. Even Mirajane was insisting she fight. I felt it, a powerful magic length coming from the east side, a few hundred miles away, but it was strong.

"It's coming," I said. "Come on, it's time to move." I walked out with the guild behind me leading them to the East forest. "Do you feel that?" They all nodded, "that is the magic of a dragon it's self. Remember each dragon has a magic weakness, fire and water, light and dark." There was a large gust of wind. "It's here." I mumbled, "MOVE OUT!" I yell, everyone runs off to there places. Finally the dragon come into view. It was black and red, extremely large. Why did this dragon look so familiar?!

*FLASH BACK*

I flipped through a book of dragons, learning their weakness and history. Igneel comes up and sits next to me. I flip to the last page and see a large red and black dragon. "Who's this," I squints at the name, "Thanatos? Who's that?" Igneel sighed.

"That is Thantos, dragon of death." He points to the picture, "he is very powerful against all magic, except one a very strong light magic. Celestial." He said smiling at me.

"No way, that's awesome. You mean I can defeat this dragon?" I asked.

"If you become stronger, you can train, then, you can beat him." He laughed. I nodded.

"Lets train!" I shouted.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"Light magic, celestial." I mumbled. I shoot up the retreat signal.

"What's going in Layla?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Celestial Magic...it's time." I step forward. In front of the group if people. "Thantos! Is it me you're looking for? Here I am!" I scream. The dragon looks at me.

"So it is you who is queen of the dragons?" He growls. People gasp. I step up.

"You don't scare me Thantos, I AM your weakness."

"I have no weakness." He laughs.

"Light, celestial magic. Requip! Queen of the dragons!" My armor turned into a royal dress made of iron, having the pattern of scales. I bore a tiara with a large gem in the Center. I took out my keys, "open gates of my strongest spirits!" Seven of my strongest spirits came forth. Loke, Virgo, Taurus, Gemini, Capricorn, Segeterious and Aries. "Guess my secrets out." I laugh.

"We serve you Layla!" They say.

"Call me Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. QUEEN OF THE DRAGONS!" My friends around me gasp in shock, whispers fill the grounds. "Guys," I say to my spirits, "buy me some time for my enchantment. I'll be with you shortly. And promise me, that you will come back. Promise!" I shout. They all nod and go off to fight Thantos. I start to chant the spell for Urano Metria. I start to float up as I say the chant. Planets float around Thantos and I. It hits him dead on. Now what am I going to do?

**so? How was it? Review if you'd like! I'll have the next chapter up soon I promise!**


	7. This is you!

**Here's chapter 7 minna! Please enjoy!**

He falls to the ground letting out a ear piercing screech. I walk up to him. "Why Thantos? Why me? Why Magnolia? All this innocent people! Why?!" I scream. He turns into his human form.

"Because my queen, no one is stronger than death. When I heard of you, the girl who could surpass all, I left to find you and destroy you. I shall be the strongest." He hissed.

"As queen of the dragons, I banish you from the realm of Earthland and dragons. You will live your life alone only until you see the light!" I say as I put my hand over him, a bright light shines out as he soon disappears. I let out a sigh and un-equip from my royal armor. I groan before falling to my knees. "I used so much magic..." Loki comes and picks me up.

"It's good to have you back Lucy." He smiles.

"Good to be back." I smile moving from his arms. I salut him and he laughs, returning to the spirit world. Kara runs up to me.

"Lu-chan your hair!" She gasps, I pull a strand in front if my face.

"Well what do you know? It's blond again." I laugh. I swayed a little. "Oof. I used to much of my magic power performing that takeover." I say falling to my knees. Kara runs up and heals me. "Thanks Kara." I smile.

"No problem, Lu-chan." She smiles back at me and for a minute there's silence.

"LUCCCCCYYYYYY!" I see a herd of guild members coming at me, tackling me over and ask all these questions.

"Stop!" I scream a barrier of wind surrounds me. Forcing people back. They look at me in awe, "o-oh no, that over did it..." I mumble, I feel dizzy and soon, I pass out.

I wake up in an infirmary bed, it what looks like the one inside the guild. I stagger up and walk out. Everyone stares. I stare back for a minute and shrug. "I'm okay!" I smile. Everyone cheers.

"Lu-channnnn!" Yells Levy tackling me into a hug, Happy, Wendy and Carla do the same. I look over to see Lisanna talking to Natsu, probably trying to hold him down from coming to me. He pushes her off and runs to me. Giving me a bone crushing hug.

"Oh! Okay Natsu." I say hugging him back.

"Lucy! We thought you were dead!" He cries. He's crying. He's actually crying. For me. For my return. He's crying.

"Well I'm not dead, all these years I've been off training with different types of masters." I state. He nods

"Please don't leave Lucy. Please don't leave me again." He says to me seriously.

"Calm down, I'm not leaving. Kara and I are going to stay and form a team." I smile.

"No! You have to join our team! Please."

I shake my head, "Natsu, I believe that you only want me back on your team because I am stronger now." I sigh, crossing my arms.

"That's not true," says Erza who just appeared next to me, "we realized our mistake, when we went on missions with Lisanna during the time you were gone, we had no medic, no one to point us in the right direction. We got lost multiple times. And everyday since Natsu found out you left. Everyday, he's been looking for you." She says sternly. Tears well up in my eyes, threatening to fall.

"Are you serious?" I ask. Natsu nods. I throw my arms around him and give him a hug hug. "I'm not going to leave, I promise." He hugs me back.

"Lucy, I love you. I've loved you since the day we met. I only went out with Lisanna to fill a void I had when you left. I'm so sorry that we didn't pay attention to you. I promise that if you join our team again, I will spend every second of every day paying attention to you." He promises. I nod he tilts my head up. I can feel it. We are about to kiss.

"NO!" Screams a voice. Lisanna. I sigh and look at her. "No! Natsu is MY boyfriend! Natsu! How could you like a little slut like her?!" She screams. Wow, didn't see that coming from such a petite girl.

"Lisanna what's gotten into you?" Natsu demands.

"Lioness transformation!" He turns into a large tiger and leaps for me. I side step.

"Are we seriously going through this again Lisanna?" I ask tiredly. She leaps again catching me off guard, her claws at my neck. She pushes me to the ground and snarls. Now I'm mad. "I. Will. Not. Stand. For. This." I hiss. "Dragon Queen Requip!" I change into my armor and shove her against the wall. "You're not worth my time Lisanna. Like I said before, I don't hurt innocent people. Grow. Up." I drop her to the ground. And look down just above my chest, it's bleeding profusely just where Lisanna struck a few minutes before. I can feel it, I'm loosing to much blood. "Fuck." I cuss as I fall to my knees once more. Lisanna comes up to me and smiles.

"I win." She jeers. I smile.

"Not even close," I say putting my hand on her stomach, "suspension." There's a bright light and soon nothing, no pain or screams.

"Guess you're out if magic. Lioness Transformation!" Nothing happened. She looks around, "why isn't my magic working?!"

"It's my lost magic, suspension. I TEMPORALLY took away your magic power." I smile weakly. I cough up more blood as I fall to the ground, "I'll admit. You got me good. Lisanna." I mumble before loosing consciousness once more.

**So? How was it? If you have any comments please feel free to review!**


	8. Let's start a guild!

**Hiiiii~ so this chapters short and gomensaiiiiiii! But it's worth it trust me!**

Natsu P.O.V

I stand outside her door along with Gray, Erza and Happy. Kara walks along and sees us pressed up against the door.

"What are you doing?" She demands.

I shrug, "Lucy's jewelry started to glow so we're seeing if we can hear anything." Kara's eyes widen. She pushes us from the door.

"If you listen in on the conversation, you're going to hear things that you wouldn't want to hear. Especially you Natsu." She warns. She keeps pushing us from the door but I caught a faint sound of what she said, "Master Igneel." I push past Kara and open the door to see Lucy smiling at a small red bubble, with a picture if Igneel in it! Lucy is holding the bubble softly in her hands smiling when she sees me,

"N-Natsu?!" She yelps and swipes the bubble, it's gone before I could say anything. I run up to her,

"Who were you talking too?" I ask, she shakes her head

"No one!" She scoffs and pushes me away, I look at the floor,

"I thought I smelt it on you at first, it was really light. Now I just smelt it again, it's Igneel, I smell Igneel on you Luce, why?" I asked. She looked at the floor and shuffled a bit,

"I know I promised that I would never leave you Natsu...I know, but I'm not done yet, there are things I need to figure out, questions. I'll come back when I'm ready to tell you...the truth." She says and take Kara's hand. "Transport! Third demential rift!" She says. A purple magic circle appears beneath her and before I could grab her they were gone.

"No...Lucy. Not again. You can't leave me again!" I yell in frustration. Erza sat on the hospital bed were Lucy was and looked down. Gray just stood there, he kneeled down and picked up a piece of ice of the ground.

"T-this is made from an ice to shell move." He mumbled, "how...? No, who?"

Lucy P.O.V

We teleported to the beach back on Colona. "I can't believe I did that, I ran away again..." I mumbled holding my head and taking short halt breaths. I watched a family get out of the water, the dad held a little girl with blond hair on his shoulders while the mom had I little boy with bright blue hair on her back, they were laughing and playing, it made me want to cry. Kara sat and put her hand on my shoulder,

"It's okay Lu-chan..." She cooed

"No." I spat "it's not."

"Let's talk to master Igneel about this."

"How? You know once we left the dragon island we can't return!"

"Try the jewlery," Kara said slightly saddened. I nodded when I heard a scream,

"Ichygo!" I turned to see the mother of the two children sprinting out back in to the ocean, I looked harder and saw a kid desperately trying to keep his head above water. I got up and sprinted out on the water, I picked up the kid and calmly walked to the mother. She had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you! Thank you!" She smiles kissing the little boy on the forehead. I smiled at her and nodded, "what guild are you from?" She said searching for my mark,

"I'm not in a guild currently," I mumbled pulling my jacket over my guild mark.

"Well you should join one! Or better yet make one!" The woman smiled brightly, "you are a wonderful Mage! Thank you so much!" When I got back to shore I looked at Kara and smiled,

"K-chan, I'm starting a guild!" I smiled at her giving her a thumbs up.

**so! Here's the deal! I'm going to need SIX oc's, okay! I'm counting on you guys to give them to me in the review box! Please please please help me out with this! Just fill in the questions bellow and submit! Thank you!**

_Name:_

_Magic type:_

_age:_

_gender:_

_personality:_

_backstory (short):_

_strengths:_

_weaknesses:_

_favourite thing:_

_favourite weapon:_

_least favourite thing:_


	9. Starting a guild!

**AHHHH! Gomensaiiiiii, I messed up the chapters and I forgot one! I'm so sorry! Gomen gomen gomen gomen!**

Kara sat there a little confused then smiled, "alright!" She yelled and hopped up. Later we stayed in the forest near the ocean and gazed at the stars.

"What should we call the guild?" I asked her.

"Something good, we're not a dark guild." She said. I nodded and thought for a moment.

"How about Golden Gate?" I asked her. Kara's eyes widened and she nodded.

"Just like your keys!"

"So here starts the begging of the Golden Gate Guild of Colona town!" I raised my fist in the air. Kara giggled and did the same.

~The Next Day~

We headed down to the closest court house to get our guild legalized. It took FIVE FUCKING HOURS! But, finally we got our permit, we had jewels we took out from the bank back in Magnolia so we had more than enough to start a guild. We searched the town when we came across a building. Stone walls, large front doors and windows, it looked like a castle! But the best part was the huge gate in the front of it. We quickly went to the nearest realtor. It was a short brunette woman with glasses who reminded me a lot like levy...

"Pardon me but how much for the house on Plum street? The old castle looking one?" I asked sweetly. The woman looked through her files and brought out a dusty brown one.

"Well ladies I can't see why you'd want that one, no ones even looked at it for years. But since the price has dropped over the course of the years it's only 2,000 jewel." She sighed. My eyes sparkled,

"We'll take it!" I gave her the money and we got to work on the new guild.

~time skip 1 month~

Kara P.O.V

So far our new guild has a bar, comfy couches, tables and chairs. A request board, an S-class request room, clinic, master's room and a battle room! We also painted the inside a deep red colour to contras the golden looking outside, we painted black vines up the inside too! We had so much money to spare! It was crazy! I agreed to step down and let Lu-chan be guild master as long as I get to be S-class and barmaid! Luce now wears a pair of black jeans and white peasant blouse with red lace up combat boots and a black cloak. For me I wear an off both shoulder gown similar to the barmaid at Fairy Tail, what was her name? Mira something? Except mine is black and red, my hair is tied in a waterfall braid too! I say we look pretty good!

We painted the outside gate gold and our logo above the door outside. Our guild mark is a simple pair of wings that has a pretty elegant design. We erased our Fairy Tail marks and put a new red guild mark for Luce and a black one for me! So now, we're going to go around and hope that some mages want to join our guild!

**So? I'm sorry for the confusion everyone...please forgive me...**


	10. Welcome members of our guild!

**Gomen! I've just been way to busy! Please forgive me, any who, enjoy!**

Lucy P.O.V

"So who should we ask to join our guild?" Kara asked. I sigh and turn to her.

"You can't just ask random people if they want to join our guild! They'll freak out!" I said shaking my head. Kara nodded as we walked through town. We stopped at a town map to see where we could start to find any type of mages. Then we heard some one yell,

"Finally! A map!" We turned to see a girl around 14 with deep purple hair sprinting to us.

"Moana! Watch where you're going!" Screamed a male voice right before she ran into Kara and I.

"Ugh, what's your problem?" I mumbled to her in a daze. The girl got up and dusted off her jeans.

"Sorry about her!" Said the boy running behind her, followed by 5 others. Three girls and two boys. "Moana-Lea, could you at least apologize to them?" Asked the boy, the younger girl, Moana-Lea looked away for a moment.

"Sorry." She said.

"Good!" The boy said slinging his arm around her shoulder, a deep blush crossed the young girls face as she crossed her arms. The others who were out of breath, looked at me before a girl with deep blue hair and light green eyes stepped up.

"Sorry about her, I'm Juliana Cross, Mage." She introduced, "what guild is that?" She asked pointing to the insignia.

"It's my guild, I opened it a few days ago, Golden Gate Guild." I answered.

"Oh, that's cool." She nodded, "these are my friends, Moana-Lea," she pointed the the violet haired girl with the boy's arm wrapped around her, "the guy with her is Kukai, the girl with the brown hair and green eyes is Karin, the girl with the blond hair and blue eyes is Roxy, the boy with the silver hair is Renju and the boy with the blondish hair is Alex." Juliana said. I smiled at them an Kara waved.

"What guild are you from?" Kara asked looking for a mark. Juliana shrugged

"We're not in a guild, we all just kind of met each other and just staring sticking together." Juliana laughed at Alex who was currently harassing Roxy by ruffling her hair.

"It's nice to meet you, I'm Lucy Heartfilia and this is Kara Knightguard." I said to her. After a few intros, a girl with fiery red hair ran up to us out of breath, she had a Golden Gate insignia.

"Master! Master!" She yelled, she clutched her arm as blood ran down it, her hair in knots and dirt covered her face. "There's a rogue monster! I-I don't know what it is but it's destroying the town!" She said out of breath.

"Alice calm down!" I said holding her shoulders. Her breath hitched and she passes out. Renju came and caught her before she fell.

"Kara, Renju, take Alice back to the guild and to the infirmary!" I ordered, Kara nodded and Renju picked up Alice.

"Follow me!" Kara said running off towards the guild. I looked off to see smoke.

"Shit." I said and took off towards the center of the town. The others followed closely behind me.

"Open gate of the Lion! Leo!" I said as Leo appeared before me. "Requip, Dragon Queen armour!" The beats was huge, it was going to take a little help but Kara wasn't here. I thought for a minute then yelled,

"Karin! Juliana! Do a unison raid!" I looked behind me, they looked a little confused then nodded and head off in a different direction. Roxy! Moana-Lea! Come with me!" Juliana nodded and Moana-Lea rolled her eyes but follow me anyways. Alex perched himself on a tree with a bow in his hand, Kukai shape shifted into a beast half the original ones size.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" I hit the beast and it stumbled a bit, Moana-Lea hit it with a bunch of throwing knives. "Girls now!" I yelled to Karin and Juliana. They nodded.

"Earth Dragon..."

"Water Dragon..."

"ROAR!" It hit the beast as it fell to the ground.

"Loki!" I ordered, he nodded and gave it the final blow. I walked up to the beast, "I banish thee from the realm of Earthland!" It fazed out then disappeared. I huffed and my armour disappeared. "Is everyone okay?" I asked. They all nodded and regrouped.

"I can't believe you're a dragon slayer Lucy!" Juliana smiled. I nodded.

"I have to get back to the guild, I'll send Renju your way." I said.

"Wait!" Karin said. "I've never joined a guild before...do you think I could join yours?"

"Um, sure, we could use a strong Mage like you!" I smiled. Her friends jaws dropped.

"Karin!" Juliana gasped. "You can't just join a guild, I told you about the sabertooth didn't I?"

"We're different, trust me." I said sternly. "I know what Sabertooth did, I know how they treat others, Minerva almost killed me in the Grand Magic Games..." I said.

"Whoa! What guild were you in before?" Kukai asked.

"Uh...Fairy Tail. That's before I left they're guild."

"Why?"

"No comment..."

"Oh. Well, I want to join the guild too!"

"Kukai! Not you too!" Juliana sighed.

"Oh me too!" Roxy smiled holding what looked like a lotus.

"Fine. Then if everyone wants to go, then I will too..." Juliana said cracking a small smile.

"Awesome!" I smiled, "follow me!"

**so? What's the verdict? Sorry I made up the appearances of the OC's! Comment if I need to change anything with the OC's! 〜（ゝ。∂）**


	11. Don't fight for me!

**Gome for the late update! (＞人＜****;) please forgive me!**

Kara P.O.V

I finished healing Ali-chan and sat on the bed.  
"I hope master's okay..." I said quietly. Renju nodded and sat on a near by chair, "do you want something to eat?" He looked up and smiled, my heart started to pound a mile a minute.

"Do you have any spicy food?" He asked. I nodded and led him to the main floor.

"Give me a minute." I went and cooked up some spicy pasta. "Here." I blushed lightly.

"Thanks." He quickly devoured it. I took the plate and started to wash it.

"What are you doing out here in Colona Renju?"

"We got lost and took the wrong train, we actually were going to Magnolia." My eyes widened

"Oh." I said softly.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"N-no it's just, we have unpleasant memories in Magnolia."

"I'm sorry."

"No need! Actually I was just-" I didn't get to finish when the guild doors opened and that girl Moana-Lea ran up.

"Renju! Guess what!? We're gonna join this guild! Then we can stay together!" She smiled. Renju smiled too.

"Are you sure you want this, Julia?" He asked Juliana. She smiled and nodded.

"It'd be nice not to move around so much." She smiled.

"Great I'll get the stamp!" I said and reached under the table to get the insignia machine. "Who's first?"

"I'll go," Juliana smiled. "Blue please, my right shoulder."

"I'm next!" Moana-Lea said, she lifted the hem of her shirt, " Green, right on the side."

"I guess I'll go," Roxy smiled, "purple, on my thigh please." She raised the hem of her skirt a little.

"Alright me too," Kukai smiled, "on my right for arm, dark red."

"Oh! Can mine be on my right hand? Could it be...white?" Karin asked.

"I guess I'll have mine on my chest." Alex said taking off his shirt, "ok girls, calm down..." He smirked. "Oh and dark blue for mine."

"Jerk..." All the girls said to him.

"That leaves me, just put it on my left shoulder, black." Renju said to me.

"Oh, that's where mine is too." I said stamping his shoulder. He smiled at me again and my heart skipped a beat.

"Ok! Now you're all part of, the Golden Gate guild!" Lucy said raising her fist.

"Hai!" They said back.

~Back in Magnolia.~ (a few weeks later)

Natsu P.O.V

I was really sad. I can't believe Luce, my Luce, held such a secret from me! I can't believe she left me too! Again! Gray was still playing with that chunk of ice from the infirmary and Erza was poking her piece of cake. Nobody can get over that fact of what happened all those months ago. I walked up to the request board,

"Monster in Colona..." I read "reward 75,000 jewels. Hey! Let's go on this one!" I said. Erza looked up and sighed, leaving her unfinished cake.

"Yes, I think that a job would be good." She nodded in approval. Gray shrugged and got up.

"Ya, I'll come too." He nodded.

"Mira! I want this one!" I slammed the request on the bar.

"Colona? That's a seven hour train ride Natsu!" She said to me. My legs have out.

"Um, never min-" before I could finish Erza put me over her shoulder.

"We'll take it." She said before leaving with me on her shoulder.

"Noooooo~" I moaned.

~Seven very painful hours later~

"Oh thank Igneel! Ground! Nice solid ground!" I panted and hugged the earth. "Now where's that monster?!" I looked around but the town was actually...nice. I didn't see a monster or fire. Nothing.

"Let's ask around." Erza said. We walked around for a while before coming across a girl with purple hair leaning against a post examining a throwing knife.

"Hey! We got a job saying there's a monster here? Where is it?" I asked. She gazed up.

"What's it to you?" She replied coldly. I actually shivered at her glare.

"We're from Fairy Tail. We took this job." Erza stepped in.

"Fairy Tail?!" She said. She looked at me suspiciously then took of running.

"What?" We all said in unison.

Moana-Lea P.O.V

Oh no! I have to tell master! She'll flip if they get into the guild! I heard running behind me, they're following me?! Great. I sprinted faster to the guild. Once I reached the doors I closed them and locked them.

"Kara! The Fairies are here!" I yelled. Everyone looked up. Kara ran upstairs to Master's room as for everyone else, well we got ready to get them out, even by force. The door broke down with a loud crash.

"What kinda guild are you?!" The pink haired one said to us.

"What's it to you pinky?" I smirked. His fists lit up with flames. "Karin, this ones yours." I told her. She nodded and stepped up.

"Earth Dragon Roar!" She hit him dead on and he went flying into the wall.

"A dragon slayer?!" He said getting up. His fists ignited.

"Fire dragon iron fist!" He charged at Karin, but Juliana stepped in.

"Water dragon roar!" She knelt down, "I hate fire..." She said looked disgusted at the pink haired dragon slayer. Alex pulled his bow out and aimed it at the red head.

"Re-equip! Heavens wheel armour!" She said, dozens of swords appeared in front of her.

"Alex! Don't! She's mine!" I told him and took out a blade. I smiled at her. "Bring it on." I charged and our swords clashed. Kukai had transformed into a monster and was attacking the ice make Mage along with Roxy, using high energy light beams. The red head clipped my side and I yelped in pain.

"Moana!" I heard Kukai yell. I stumbled back and smiled.

"I'm okay..." I smiled weakly at him. Hating myself for him seeing me so weak. He charged in and tackled the red head.

"Don't touch her again!" He growled at her picking up my sword and having it at her throat.

"Stop!" We heard a voice. We turned to see none other than...

**so? Is it okay so far? For those of you who recently put in OC's I've decided to add them in the following chapters, please wait a little longer though! Gomen!**


	12. Ultra long, mixed emotions chapter!

**Okay to make up for the lack of chapters, I'm doing a 2 in 1 deal! Please enjoy this extra long, super sad, super fun and laughable chapter!**

Lucy P.O.V

I watched them fight. My old guild and new. They were fighting to protect me. My guild. Who I barley knew. Were fighting for me. I found my voice again.

"Stop!" I screamed. I walked downstairs. I saw Moana-Lea clutching her side, Kukai with a blade at Erza's throat Natsu had his hand on Juliana's throat, Alex was perched at the bar, bow and arrow in hand and Roxy and Gray were in a stance to summon more magic.

"Stop." I repeated calmer this time. "Moana? Are you alright?" I asked, my fingers brushing her wound. She winced.

"H-hai master." She mumbled.

"Kara! Patch Moana up please." Kara rushed downstairs with the first aid kit. Natsu, Gray and Erza stood there. Emotionless. "Kukai. Get off of her please." I said. He growled and got up. Throwing the sword aside. I put my hand out to help Erza up. She took it and grumbled something incomprehensible. She sat at a table, Natsu let go of Julia and she gasped for air. Roxy straightened up and bowed.

"Gomensai master." She mumbled. I nodded to her.

"You did well," I smiled at them. All they're faces lit up. "I'm proud of you. Standing up for your master. Thank you." Tears formed in my eyes.

"Wait! Luce...this is YOUR guild?!"Natsu said with his mouth open.

"Yes. Is there a problem with it?" I said calmly. My hands were shaking and my breaths were short. He walked up and hugged me to tight.

"We've looked for you everywhere and you've been a seven hour train ride away?!" He said slightly angered. I wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I know I told you I would never leave but...I couldn't take it. The guilt." I said sadly. He buried his head into my hair.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me he was there?" He whispered. Igneel. I lied to him about his father. I lied. A heavy weight set on my chest. Breathing hurt. Tears pricked my eyes. My stomach felt sick.

"He asked me. The day we left. He told me...don't tell you." I said.

~FlashBack~

"I'm already master!" I smiled at him.

"Great my queen. May I talk to you?" He asked, looking serious. I nodded.

"When you get to Fairy Tail, it is best that Natsu doesn't know about the encounter we had." He warned, "if he knew, he would spend his life looking for me. He would never stop. I want him to live on. Not be pulled back by the past."

"But master-! I- alright. I won't breath a word of this to him." I said sadly.

"Thank you. Now, Kara is ready to leave, are you ready?"

"H-hai!"

~End of Flashback~

He looked so hurt. So broken. Everyone was silent. He slipped his hand behind my neck and brought me into a kiss. My eyes widened, then, the world melted. I was crying. I was really crying...

"It's ok." He said when we parted. "I miss him. But if that's what he wants." He smiled again. " just glad I found you Luce!" I heard a laugh. I turned to see Moana laughing.

"Our courageous master nick name's Luce?" She giggled. I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Guys, these are my mages who joined my guild. There's another one upstairs, Alice, she's resting up." I smiled. "Moana, get up to the infirmary, get some rest." Moana rolled her eyes and stumbled forward, Kukai caught her. Moana-Lea blushed bright red.

"They likkkkkkkeeeeeee each other." Happy smiled. I forgot about the dames cat. I laughed a little but Moana looked a little upset.

"Shut it cat." She mumbled as Kukai helped her upstairs. I laughed a little more.

"Alright, who's up for some food?" I asked. Kara went behind the bar.

"So what can I get everyone?" Kara smiled.

"Strawberry cake!" Erza said sitting at the bar.

"Sure thing Erza-chan!" Kara smiled at started to cut the cake on the bar.

"Oo! Kara-sama can I have a piece of the chocolate cake!" Juliana said drooling a little at the cake. Kara laughed and nodded.

"Sure, sure!" She smiled. She placed the cakes down on the table. "Enjoy."

"EEK!" Juliana squealed. Alex laughed as he took the fake spider off the cake. "ALEX!" She screamed. "I hate spiders you jerk!" Alex laughed louder.

"Bring it on water woman." He taunted.

"Oh I'm going to kill you-" she growled.

"Do I hear fighting...?" Kara smiled scarily from behind the bar.

"N-no..." The said in unison. Wow. They reminded me of Gray and Natsu. And of course Kara was our own little Erza. I heard Roxy and Karin giggle. Erza finished her cake and asked for another slice.

"Kara, can I have another plate of that spaghetti?" Renju asked smiling at her. Kara's face turned very red.

"Yes of course Renju-Kun." She said sweetly.

"So Lucy, when are you coming back to Fairy Tail." Natsu asked with a mouthful of spicy Tabasco ice cream.

"I'm not, Natsu." I said quietly.

"What? Why not?!" He choked a little on his ice cream.

"I told you, there are things I need to figure out. About the dragons, about myself. I can't go back." I told him. The dragon slayer looked down at his feet.

"You'll visit right?" He asked.

"Of course I will."

"Masterrrrrr~" Moana called from upstairs. "Alice is awake!"

"Coming!" I called back and went up the stairs and saw Alice smiling weakly at me. "Are you alright Ali-chan?"

"Yes master, I'm ok." She nodded holding her side lightly. I smiled softly and sat next to her. "I'm so glad your okay." I said taking her hand.

"That's hot." I heard someone mumble from the doorway, I turned to Gray staring at us. Alice picked up a kunai and chucked it at him. It knocked him in the head and he fell anime style on the ground with blood spurting out of his head. Not to mention. He wasn't wearing pants. I covered my eyes.

"Gray you perv! Save it for Juvia!" I laughed. He turned a light shade of red.

"Sh-shut up!" He yelled. I knew over the years they would get together. So all I did was laugh. The rest if the guild walked up. Kara smiled happily.

"Ali-chan~! You're okay!" She hugged her. Everyone else joined in with laughing and happy chatter. I was so happy that this was my guild, my nakama, my family.

Natsu P.O.V

I watched Lucy hug her guild mate. I watched them laugh and talk to each other. They looked like a real family. Like they've known each other for years. My chest burned. I don't like this feeling it's weird. I pulled Erza aside.

"Hey Erza, I have this weird feeling in my chest, kinda stuffy, hard to breath. I feel, mad." I huffed.

"Your jealous Natsu. What your feeling is jealousy." She half said half grumbled.

"Well, I don't like it. When is Lucy gonna come back to Fairy Tail?" I asked leaning against the wall. Erza shook her head;

"I-I don't know Natsu." She mumbled quietly. Then Luce walked out of the infirmary.

"Natsu. I'm sorry for the trouble my guild caused you." She bowed respectively. I took her shoulders and faced her,

"Lucy! This isn't like you! You shouldn't be apologizing to me! You need to come home to Fairy Tail!" I said angrily, my eyes pierced through hers. For a brief moment her eyes softened, she looked like her old self, she looked younger and filled with life. And for that brief moment, I never wanted to let her go ever again. She fell slightly into my arms her hands against my chest.

"I'm sorry Natsu. I'm sorry." She whispered, I could hear her voice hitching lightly. I wrapped my arms around her and everything else didn't matter. I could die now and I'd be happy. "I can't. I can't go back. I have a guild now, these kids need me." She pushed away slowly.

"Lucy. Please don't leave again." I said trying to grab her hand, she slipped through my grasp with her delicateness that she knew so well and held her head down.

"One day, we'll cross paths again, I'll have all the answers, I'll make things right." She said, now tears were falling down her face. I tilted up her chin and kissed her. Her lips were so soft and gentle, I'm not going to let her go again. Not now. Not ever.

"Lucy don't let go." I said after the kiss, I felt like I had just died, watching her slip away. "Don't go..." Lucy backed up farther away from me giving me one more brave smile then retreated into her office. I guess that's my hint to leave...

Lucy P.O.V

I heard them leave the guild. I couldn't take it. I started to bawl. I know I'm suppose to be strong as a guild master...but I can't. "Natsu. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" I yelled and collapsed on to the floor. I was a mess. I picked myself off the floor, redid my make up and joined everyone in the infirmary. "I've made a decision. We are going to compete in the Grand Magic Games!"

"Eh...?!" They replied back. I nodded and wiped the remaining tears from my eyes,

"The GMG's are in 8 months, I want to compete to show the other guilds that we are just as strong as they are!" I exclaimed.

"Ya!" Moana yelled back raising her fist in the air. The others nodded and smiled.

"We'll need special training...I know! We'll go away for a few months! We'll train on the beach!" I smiled.

"The beach!" Juliana squealed with hearts in her eyes, "all that clear blue water..." She mumbled no doubt day dreaming about the crystal blue liquid.

"Ok, we'll leave tomorrow then! If you have things pack them!" I stated.

"Uh...master?" Roxi raised her hand shyly, "we don't have anything, like swim suits, or training gear." I thought it out for a minute then pulled out a silver card.

"I use this for emergencies, and this is one." I nodded approvingly. "Let's shop."

"Noooooo~" I heard Moana groan. "I hate shopping!" She sat on the floor until Kukai threw her over his shoulder.

"Alright lets go~!" Kara grinned happily. We left the guild locking the doors behind us. We set out to the mall as I pulled the girls into the nearest bikini store.

"Here! Try these!" I said pushing a bunch of bikinis in the girls arms. We went into separate changing rooms while the guys waited. I got out first. I had on a black bikini with a red flower on the right side.

"What do you think?" I ask spinning around. I looked over at the guys who were now unconscious lying in a pool of blood. "Hehe, oops." I mumbled, changing into my regular clothes. Karin was next, she wore a low dipped back one piece that was blue and white striped. She had a blue skirt cover up that was tied on the side.

"Ah! Kawaiiiiii!" I squealed with heart in my eyes.

"Ara ara." She replied shaking her head. Juliana was next wearing a two piece skirt and bikini top set. The top was dark purple with white frill on the top and the bottom was white with purple frill on the bottom.

"Ah, master, this top it to small..." Julia said covering her chest. I swore I saw Alex blush deep red before mumbling about going to get food. I chuckled and helped Juliana find a bigger size. Roxi was next wearing a one piece that was missing the fabric on both sides only covering her chest and stomach (AN you know the ones that dip in with no fabric at the curves of your stomach?) it was dark green with pink roses blooming on vines. We all approved with coos and aws, so kawai!

Next Kara came out. Her bathing suit was a bikini that was a tube top top and regular bikini bottoms. It was striped black and white with a little red rose attached to the side. She looked down sheepishly, "Lucy...I feel so exposed..." She blushed and tried to cover her top. I tsked.

"Kara if you don't wear that, then I'll strap you to a chair and make you put it on." I said devilishly. I heard more groans and I turned to see the guys unconscious (again) lying in a puddle of blood (again).

"Perverts!" Kara squeaked and retreated to her changing room. (AN:/ that was for the teens if you get what I did there ;) !)

"Ok, Moana your the last one, Moana?" I asked knocking on her door.

"I'm not going out there. I feel...girly." She said back to me. I sighed and knocked the doorknob off and the door opened. It revealed Moana, in a two piece, the top was a tank top that crossed around the neck and the bottom was a frilled skirt. It was red and white polka dot.

"Wow, Moana you look...wow." I heard Kukai say for behind me. Moana turned red.

"Don't look at me!" She squeaked throwing a kunai at him that seemed to appear out of no where. After that little problem was solved we went I the nearest Mage Expert, (it's like a Sports expert. But, for mages) we loaded up on training shorts, tank tops, sweats, swords and we bought a book of spells that can be used for multiple different types of magic. Finally we bought some suit cases and a few extra pieces of clothing. We got changed into shorts and tank tops and heard to the train station.

"Nine tickets to Crystal Beach please." I took out some jewels and payed for the tickets before boarding. When we got on the train Juliana groaned. "What's wrong Julia?" I asked.

"I hate trains~!" She grumbled looking sick. I rolled my eyes, that's right, Juliana doesn't have healing magic like Kara and I.

"Here." I passed her some ginger. "Take a bite, it'll settle your stomach." She gratefully took it and munched on it the whole way there. Once we got to Crystal beach we signed in to our hotel.

"Ok, we nee to start training, but today, we have fun!" I smiled running towards the beach. The others followed me suit. I spread out on the beach while Juliana, Kukai and Moana were splashing in the water while Alex was building a sand castle with Karin and Roxy. Kara and Renju were walking on the board walk. I sighed and was about to relax when I heard a scream.

**So? Is it ok? Like I said the newer OC's are coming up soon so please e patient!**


	13. Why can't we have a normal vacation?

**Sorry for the wait Minna! I had some stuff to do and I had writers block! GOMEN! please enjoy this chapter though!**

"Monster! Monster!" I heard someone scream, I looked out to see an old, tubby woman toddling out of the water. The beast was a serpent with three rows of sharp teeth and razor scales all along it's back. Before I could call any order, Juliana, Kukai and Moana were already on it. Juliana tried to push the creature back with her water dragon iron fist, while Kukai was in his monster form trying to pull it down deeper into the surf. I requiped into my Dragon Queen armour and sprinted out onto the water.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" I screamed, Burning it with my flames, "Moana, go left!" I shouted at her. She nodded and turned left, pulling a weapon, a sword out of what seemed like thin air. She flanked left and stabbed the creature in the temple as I used my Urano Meteoria spell, something I haven't used in awhile and it felt akward to use it again. Before I could finish the final word the creature knocked me down and sent me flying across the beach. "Son of a-"

"Are you alright?" asked a voice. I looked up to see a boy, my age, maybe a little older. He had sea green eyes and sandy brown hair. I nodded and staggered up.

"Now that thing's seriously got me pissed." I mumbled and charged at it full strength, "Fire dragon-"

"Earth Dragon-" I heard a small voice beside me to my right, Karin!

"Water Dragon-" Another voice to my left, Juliana!

"ROAR!" We yelled in unison. The force was so great it knocked the creature far out into the oceanand all we heard was a faint 'Plick' as the creature hit the water far off. We smiled and got out of the ocean, Moana fell to the ground and moaned. She was holding her right arm. I kneeled down to heal her and while I did that I said, "Roll call."

"Yep." Kukai said

"I'm good." Alex said

"I'm ok" Karin mumbled

"Alright over here." Juliana said waving where her and Roxy was.

"guhhhhhhhh..." Moana mumbled giving me a thumbs up. Kara and Renju came running over.

"Lucy! We saw the monster and ran over as fast as possible, but by the looks of it, you handled things pretty well." Kara said panting a little. I nodded, then doubled over in pain, a white hot feeling was spreading through the front of my stomach. I fell to my side and started to cough violantly. 'Whats going on?' I thought as a shook, a cold sweat started and I felt sick.

"Lucy, you're all pale..." Kara mumbled kneeling next to me. She tried to heal me but I didn't feel any better. "I can't tell what's wrong with you."

"I can." said a voice, it sounded really famliar. I rolled over and saw that same boy from a few moments ago. He knelt by my side and put his hand on my forehead. It was so cold, it felt nice. "The monster, a Umihebi, has poison coating its body, it must have infected you when you got hit. Please hold on." a warm feeling spread throughout my body and the last thing I saw was a bright blur light.

Kara P.O.V

Lucy! Please be okay! Don't leave me! I was really worried about her, thank Mavis that boy got here when he did.

"Pardon, what's your name?" I asked.

"Zero." He answered picking Lucy up. "She should be fine now, but she needs to have this spell re-done for the next 5 hours every hour. Are you staying somewhere were I could be close by?" I nodded.

"We're renting rooms at a hotel a few minutes away. She can rest there." I said, we walked back to the hotel and laid Lucy down on her bed, "We're going to clean up, you can stay with her if you'd like." I said before leaving. I hope she's okay.

Roxy P.O.V

I hope master's going to be alright. "Alex-kun? Is Master going to be okay?" I asked him. (AN:\ Roxy is the youngest of the group aging in at 13 years old, Alex is 16 (Sorry mimichan55, I changed your characters age to fit better with the pairings, gomen) along with Renju and Kukai, Juliana comes in at 17 with Karin at 15 and Moana-Lea at 14.)

"Ya she's strong, she'll pull through no doubt." He told me ruffling my hair. Alex never was one to show seriousness, not even when we first met. He was never really serious or crying. He was always joking around. I remember the day we met...

~~~~3 years ago~~~~

I sat in the woods crying, I wanted to have a brave face on but I couldn't. I held Hana, my never dying lotus that my sister had given me carfeully in my hands. "Selene! Selene where are you?!" I called. No response. "Please..." I begged to no one in particular. See, my older sister Selene was all I had next to Hana. My dad died when i was really small and my mama sent us away after a big war started. It's been awhile since I've seen her. Now that the war has moved where I am, not to far from my home town, I got seperated from my sister. I'm lost. Alone. Again. Then I heard a ruslte.

"W-Who's there?" I asked my hands started to glow with a white light as I perpared to use my light magic against my attacker.

"Calm down..." I heard a voice. It's a boy too. A boy popped out of the woods followed by 5 others. "Are you okay? Are you lost?" he aksed.

"I lost my Onee-chan. Selene." I said quietly. The boy nodded.

"Okay, well don't worry, I'm sure she's safe, but I don't think she'd want you to be around this." He pointed to the battles surrounding the forest where we were. He extended his hand. "Come with us, we'll keep you safe, until you can see you sister again." he smiled at me. I nodded and took his hand, "My name's Alex."

"Roxy Lightheart." I said, we took off running into the forest, hand in hand Alex pulled me along side him with a crazy grin plastered on his face. Once we got to the train station, I was introduced to everyone else, Moana-Lea, Juliana, Karin, Kukai and Renju. We boared the train and Alex and I faced eachother. He still had a grin on his face.

"How can you stay to happy when we're surrounded by battles?" I asked him, he shrugged and looked out the window.

"I've been through a lot, through it all I learned that it's best to just keep smiling, in hopes that one day, things will get better." That was the first and last time I had seen Alex so solem, so serious. I reached over and took his hand.

"Things are already getting better, you'll see." I smiled at him brightly, he squeezed my hand and smiled back. But back then, I just didn't know how broken Alex really was.

~~~~Back to the present~~~~(Still Roxy's P.O.V)

I sat in my room waiting for any news on Master. It seemed like hours and yet, nothing. Alex was sitting with his back agaisnt the wall, he looked deep in thought.

"Alex? Are you ok?" I asked hoping off the bed. He snapped back to reality then smiled,

"Ya, I'm fine." He said. I knelt down next to him.

"Alex, I know when your lying, if you have something weighing you down, tell me, it's why i'm here anyways." I said taking his hand.

"Just, a question, but, you'd never leave me right? Or, get mad at me and leave?" he asked, a mild blush spreading across his face. I was taken back a little. I know how his parentsb basically told him to go die then proceeded to leave him alone to fend for himself.

"N-no, never." I said back shaking my head. He pulled me into a hug, now I really didn't know what to do. My head went into overdrive with all the possible questions to ask myself. I just let my heart take over and wraped my arms around him, "  
Don't worry Alex, I won't leave." His grip on my waist tightned, I heard his breath hitch a little, was he, crying?

"Roxy..." He mumbled, I felt my face heat up, I closed my eyes and smiled. If only we could stay together forever...

**Small heads up, the next chapter WILL NOT be a Alex x Roxy chapter, It's going to be a Zero x Lucy and Renju x Kara,**

**Stay tuned!**


	14. Forever and always

**Ohayo Minna! So Here's the starts of a new chapter, please forgive me on the tardiness, my computer got refreshed for un-known reasons *cough* My mother *cough* Anyways enjoy chapter 14!**

Lucy P.O.V

I woke up all dizzy, when I looked around I saw a boy, he had silver hair and eyes so black I couldn't see his pupil. Then I remembered. It was the same boy from the beach. The boy who healed me.

"H-Hello." I managed, then erupted into a coughing fit. He was by my side in an instant. When the coughing died down I noticed that his charcoal eyes weren't as scary as I thought, they were filled with concern, they looked soft and yet there was something behind them that didn't quite feel right, a unstable source.

"You shouldn't be up yet, you're still injured." He mumbled. I looked down at my stomach and saw the bandages.

"It's okay, I'm a big girl, I cast my own spells and everything." I smirked, sitting up against the wall. He cracked a half decent smile then sat on the edge of my bed. "Thanks again for healing me. I really owe you."

"Not really, it's what I do." He replied. I raised an eyebrow.

"So what's your name?" I asked trying to make conversation with the guy who just saved my life.

"Zero Natsashimi." He said, swift and short, of course. "What about you?"

"Lucy, Lucy Heatfilia." I said, nobody really cared about my real name anymore so might as well use it. He smiled at my name, "What?"

"Lucky Lucy…." He mumbled with a grin. In 3.2 seconds I had him pinned against the wall, my hands around his throat.

"Where'd you learn that? Who told you?" I growled.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me Lucy-Goosey." He chuckled. _Lucy-Goosey?_ Oh. Zero. Zero Natsashimi. Z-Kun. My friend. Best friend. I let him go and wrapped my arms around him.

"I thought you were dead….Zero-kun." I whispered, I felt tears prick my eyes. Many years ago, when I was little, I found a boy just outside the Hearfilia Acres. He was a scared and sad little boy when I found him. He was beaten and bruised. But all his wounds would always heal. I remember running over to see him when I first saw him and I tripped and skinned my knee. He came over and healed me even though he had no idea who I was.

_"Where's your mama and papa?" Asked 9 year old me._

_"I don't have a papa only a mama, and she's gone….and….and...I don't know where she is!" The little 10 year old Zero bursted out into tears. I took his small hand in mine._

_"Well, come on, my papa and mama will let you stay!" I smiled at him tugging him along._

It took convincing but mama finally let him stay, after that, well…..

_4 years later._

_"Come on Z-Kun!" 13 year old me yelled, sprinting through the grass with a torn up gown and my hand in Zero's._

_"Hold on Luce! Don't run so fast!" Called a 14 year old Zero trailing behind me. I pulled him into the forest._

_"Look! I found it!" I pointed to an old abandon wagon that was falling apart and decaying. _

_"Nice find Goosey." He chuckled. I pouted._

_"I told you not to call me that Zero…." I mumbled opening the door to the wagon. Zero laughed and stepped inside too. I touched the delicate designs on the inside. "It must be years old…." I said in wonder. "Maybe I can find a book on it…" I said to myself. Zero put his hand over mine and traced the wood with me. I felt a rush of heat go to my face. I turned just to see how close we really were. We were practically nose to nose. "Z-Zero…." I mumbled. Zero leaned in and kissed me. On the lips. You can imagine the weird adolescent panic I was going through. My heart was racing. My thought were spiraling. But I kissed him back. I did. My first kiss. I wouldn't have had it any other way. _

_Then everything changed. The carriage was moving. Not forward, it was tipped over and we were dumped on to the ground. A dozen bad looking men were surrounding us._

_"A Heartfilia? She'll be worth the money…" One chuckled and picked me up by my hair. _

_"Zero!" I yelped._

_"Let her go!" I heard him yell, he kicked the bad guy in the stomach and I was dropped. "Lucy run!" _

_"No I'll fight too!" I persisted. Zero shook his head._

_"Run! Now!" He growled pushing me away. _

_"Z-kun…." I whispered then got up, tore the bottom of my dress and ran back inside. I grabbed my two celestial keys off my dresser and ran back to the spot. But by the time I got there all that was left was broken twigs, branches and….blood. "ZERO!" _

The search lasted two months, nothing. I accepted the fact that he was, gone. Now, he's standing in front of me. Bright as day, I'm not dreaming. He's here. I looked back at him with tears in my eyes.

"Zero….are you really back?" I asked softly.

"Forever and always Lucy." He said, tilting my chin up. He kissed me. Just like back then, I missed him so much. Then there was a pain in my stomach, not like getting cut by a poisonous water snake pain, like a empty kind of hungry feeling. It was no doubt, guilt. I told Natsu I'd wait. That I'd see him again, and no Zero's showed up and flipped my world around. Natsu….Zero…..who should I choose?

**Well Minna, that choice is up to you! Leave a review in the box bellow to vote for;**

**Zero x Lucy**

**Or**

**Natsu x Lucy**

**I'll get to work on my next chapter immediately to make up for the time chapters I lost! *Does Fairy Tail hand sign* Fairy Tail!**


	15. I Know exactly what you are

**Ah sorry for it being a little late Minna, enjoy this ZeLu-ish chapter, R&R**

Zero P.O.V I held Lucy in my arms for what seemed like forever. I never wanted to leave her again. I hugged her tightly.

"Zero…" She whispered looking up at me with her big brown eyes. "Would you like to join our guild Zero?" She asked. I looked at her guild mark, it was an elegant design of a pair of wings.

"Is this the guild you made all by yourself?" I chuckled examining the mark. She nodded and sat down on the bed. "Ya. I want to join," I nodded. She smiled then took out a guild stamp.

"What color and where?" She asked. "Blue, on my upper arm." I replied rolling up my shirt. She took the mark and stamped it. "Welcome to the guild, Zero-kun." She smiled at me. A smile that I hadn't seen in years. "By the way, you have to address me as master now."

"Really Lucy?" I asked picking her up by her waist and spinning her around. She made a squeaking noise.

"Zero put me down!" She yelped her face turning a light red.

"Hai, hai, master." I mocked her and put her down. She winced a little and grabbed her side. "Lu-uh, master, are you alright?" I asked kneeling by her side. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Of course." She managed and staggered up. "I'm fine, we have work to do, and we have to beat Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games in a few months." She gave me a thumbs up then grabbed her cloak and headed for the door. "You coming slow poke?" I chuckled and went right behind her exiting the room too. Lucy walked down to the lobby where all the guild members were sitting, when Lucy walked in the whole guild stood up, (they were about 9 so it wasn't much), and cheered.

"Master, you're okay!" A girl called from the couch, she got up and hugged Lucy tightly. "Of course I'm okay Roxy." She chuckled patting the girl's head. The girl, Roxy smiled at her and sat back down next to the blonde boy. A girl with dark blue hair stood up next, she was smirking with her eyes closed.

"So master, when do we start our training?" She asked opening her eyes to reveal flash silver coloring in them. Lucy just smiled and shook her head. "

As soon as possible Juliana." She replied.

"Who's this," A girl with purple hair, looked fairly young asked as she took a sword and put it under my chin. Her disgusted face said she wasn't one for new comers.

"At ease Moana, he's a friend, and now he's also a member. So play nice." Lucy chuckled pushing the sword out from under my chin. Moana shrugged and tossed the sword up in the air making it disappear. "Okay we start our training today." Lucy said walking outside. We found a huge clearing, there were some boulders, trees but it was flat. "First up, Juliana and Roxy." She said, "I want to see how you two would fare against each other." Roxy nodded and Juliana stepped forward.

Juliana P.O.V

I can show master now how strong I am. I don't want to fight against Roxy though, she's the youngest, not the weakest but her magical power isn't as developed as mine. I huffed and took a fighting stance. I watched as Roxy placed that little weird bug thing on her shoulder, then she too took her fighting stance.

"Let's go Julia." Roxy cheered, her fists turned white with her magic power. A magic circle appeared around her. I nodded as I boosted up with my magic power too. I pounded my fists together in the fire dragon iron fist symbol. My magic circle was a delicate water dragon circling the inside of it.

"Water Dragon Iron Fist!" I called, I dipped down and gave her an upper cut. Roxy jumped to the side but it hit her shoulder.

"One thousand sword light dance!" Roxy called back as one thousand swords made of pure light surrounded me. Damn. There was a flash, then the battle got serious.

**_-20 minutes later- _**

We were both on the ground panting, Master called a draw and congratulated us on our battle. We smiled, shook hands and limped off the field. Next up was; Alex VS Kara Kara wins! Renju VS Alice Renju wins! Moana VS Karin Moana wins! And finally Kukai VS Zero. Zero wins! The weird thing was I didn't see Zero use magic though, all he did was play defence and use hand to hand combat and Kukai. Later when we all returned to the hotel I put my hand on Zero's shoulder, holding him back. "I want to talk to you." I said to him pulling him away from the crowd. He looked a little confused then nodded. I saw master give us a weird look then move forward with the rest.

"What is it?" He asked once we were alone, he was a lot taller than me but I wasn't scared.

"Before, when you fought Kukai, there was something weird about you, something I couldn't quiet put my finger on but now….as I get closer to you…" I murmured stepping forward, getting so close to him that we were almost touching,

"Now, I know. I know exactly what you are

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dragon Slayer."

**Well Minna, how was it? Did you like the surprise ending? Hm? More will come soon I promise! Keep voting for: **

**Zero x Lucy **

**Or**

** Natsu x Lucy **

**Right now ZeLu (Zero x Lucy) Is in the lead, vote for your favorite couple quick! Stay chill my angels!**


End file.
